


How I F*cked Your Mother

by Cusp_of_Sensitivity



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Parody, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cusp_of_Sensitivity/pseuds/Cusp_of_Sensitivity
Summary: Vignettes of Captain Boomerang and the mother of his child.





	How I F*cked Your Mother

The rising sun cut through the blinds of the bedroom window, casting a golden orange pattern on the wall. The room was quiet except for the rhythmic creaking of the bed and the soft groans of the couple on it.

“Yah a screamer, love?” the burly Aussie asked as he braced himself and delivered another hard thrust.

Natalie bit her lip and gripped the pillow under her head as his broad shaft smacked her g-spot yet again, sending a shiver down her spine and heat pooling directly in her belly.

“Nah,” he grinned down at her, revealing a flash of his gold tooth. “Pro’lly betta yah don’t right now.” He continued vigorously pumping his hips back and forth.

He was right. Her roommate Hayley would return from her morning run at any time, and it would not be good idea to let her know that her new boyfriend was on his third round of giving Natalie some truly amazing sex. She had been woken up by the slamming of the front door, her brain barely registering Hayley’s departure, her eyes closing again to go back to sleep, so she didn’t notice the door to the bathroom that connected their two bedrooms silently opening, didn’t see the tall, barrel-chested man sleepily rubbing his hand over his bearded face as he softly padded over to the bed, his prodigious shaft standing fully erect, a thick spear extending out from between his legs. She didn’t see the smile on his face as he pulled back the covers to reveal her naked body, eyeing the full, pouty breasts, lushly curved hips, and creamy thighs. It was the sound that stirred her, the creak of the bed as he climbed between those soft thighs spread apart by his large hands, and her eyes fluttered open to land on his broad chest, the dark curls fanned out across the expanse of skin, tapering down to draw her attention to his pulsing erection, already starting to leak milky fluid.

”Mornin’, love,” he rasped out as his thumb rubbed back and forth on her clit. “Ready fah a good root?” His finger circled her slit, opening to find her damp with her early morning dew.

”Yah good n’ ready fah it,” he growled, pulling her up into his arms and pressing her against the wrought iron headboard.

His bulbous tip pressed firmly against her slit, sending her juices running over his heated flesh. Natalie gasped as she slid easily down onto his large iron-hard shaft, hitting bottom in a mere second. With one hand gripping the headboard and the other around his broad shoulders, she braced herself to take the powerful thrusts that slammed into her. Breathy moans escaped her lips as the pleasurable friction of their bodies moved them closer to the peak. His groans sounded harsh in her ear as he continued his robust rhythm, one hand moving from her buttock to squeeze her breast in time with his thrusts, and the hair of his mutton chop scratched her skin as his buried his lips against her throat.

Natalie tightened her hold on him as his hips jerked faster, amazed at how quickly she reached her orgasm, and she cried out as she went over the edge. He continued to fuck her harder and faster, encouraging her to climax again, which she readily did, slumping back against the headboard, replete with satisfaction. Her body was limp as he cupped her buttocks to hold her in position while he finished, the sound of damp skin slapping together filling the room. A deep groan rumbled in his chest, and Natalie felt his cock thicken before releasing cum into her throbbing pussy.

He was grinning ear to ear as he pulled his spent cock out of her, and he eased her down onto the pillows, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, her fingers playing with the gold chains around his neck, as he leisurely stroked his hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. It seemed like only a couple minutes before his hands were roaming her body and she gasped as he rolled on top of her, his touch becoming more demanding. She couldn’t believe he was already hard again, but she didn’t have time to think because he pulled her back up, this time pushing her onto her hands and knees with her ass up, giving it a firm slap. He wedged his knees between hers, spreading them far apart. Gripping her hips hard, he jerked them back forcefully, impaling her on his cock

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, feeling his hot and hard length filling her up.

He kept his thrusts hard and fast, the slap of perspiration slick skin filling the room once more. Natalie’s breath came out ragged like she was running, but he didn’t pay any attention to that. He kept slamming into her, his balls swinging forward to tap her folds. Wrapping her long curls around his hand, he tugged in an unspoken command to arch her back. She did so and was rewarded by his fat cockhead rubbing back and forth against her g-spot. She found another orgasm, shuddering as erotic satisfaction ran down her spine, her walls squeezing his shaft like a vise. She felt her body start to sag, but he held her up as if she were a feather, never breaking rhythm. 

“Yah got another one in there, love,” he said, confident in his ability to make her climax again, his finger reaching around to tease the swollen nub hidden by her folds. When his finger went lower to rub the spot where their bodies joined, Natalie went off like a rocket, pushing her hips back to grind on him, her pussy squeezing him up and down his rigid shaft. His hands came around to massage her breasts, and his hips smacked rapidly against hers. She heard his sigh of relief and felt the stream of cum flood her pussy again.

She collapsed back on the pillows the second his cockhead left her body. He reclined next to her, his hand reaching out to play with her ample breasts, fingers rolling the pink nipples into tight buds. Natalie closed her eyes and bit her lip, stifling a moan, but it was his groan that brought them open again. Looking down, she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw his cock once again springing back to life. Taking her hand, he placed it on his thickening shaft, curling her fingers into the sticky juices as he guided her up and down the swelling length.

Natalie felt the heated flesh stiffening under her palm, unable to believe that he could get it up again so quickly. When he was fully engorged, he rolled her on to her back, coming down on top of her and spreading her legs far apart. She whimpered as his dick slammed into her hard, but her pussy was already melting around him as he pounded into her over and over. Bracing himself over her, with a smile and a quip, he fucked her hard and fast, making her sink her teeth into her lower lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. She knew she should feel guilty about fucking Hayley’s boyfriend behind her back, but a man with a huge dick who could give her body-rocking orgasms was practically impossible to find, and she was going to get him in her pussy at every opportunity. Letting go of the pillow, her hands went to his tight ass, her nails scoring his skin, urging him deeper as her hips pumped like piston. Erotic pleasure coursed through her body every time he hit her g-spot, and soon she was reduced to animal noises, unable to put into words the feeling of coming on his hard rod. He was in the same state, grunting as her pussy squeezed him tightly, and his mouth came down on hers, his tongue invading her mouth, so he had her penetrated at both ends, a soft groan escaping as his cum spurted into her void.

Natalie lay there, letting herself float back to earth, lazily watching him as he pulled his softened dick out of her. Getting off the bed, he gave her breast a quick squeeze, whistling as he went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She heard the shower turn on, and she hoped he wasn’t going to use all the hot water, since she needed to wash off all the cum. A few minutes later, the front door slammed shut, signaling Hayley’s return. She closed her eyes, listening to Hayley’s voice bounce off the bathroom tiles as she joined her boyfriend in the shower, completely oblivious to what he had been doing Natalie’s bed while she had been on her morning run.

Natalie’s mind drifted back to the morning’s activities. Five orgasms, better than yesterday’s four, but she knew they could beat that easily tomorrow. And with Hayley leaving tonight on a red eye flight to Gotham to meet with the head of Wayne Enterprises, they would have ample opportunity to try. She parted her legs a little, still feeling the throbs of her overworked pussy, and sank back into the luxurious sleep from which she had been awoken.


End file.
